bonkiofandomcom-20200214-history
Bonkio Master
Bonkio Master is an American bonk.io player (note there are two spaces between the name) and Youtuber that is actually very active on bonk.io and has played since February 2018. He started an online clan called Legendary Pros which in a recent Youtube video he explains being allies with other clans online. He has been criticized a bit for his name and often has to deal with it on a daily basis. Before being on this account, he used to play ROBLOX, and then after being bored of that he went to play .io games, and chose bonk.io. His old account XYTRO was his beginner account in December of 2017. He was inspired by the videos from SimpleGaming and JustThatGood that mentioned Bonk.io Master Compilations. His first popular account "Bonkio _ Master" became well known until it was hacked and the pass was leaked, however you can still see another hacker using it to this day, hence Bonkio Master was born. Bonkio Master creates maps very often and has reverted from copying maps because of the criticism they receive. Some of his best maps are: Bonkio Master Tournament at 777 likes, Bonkio Master Parkour at 249 likes, and Ice Fortress Battle at 429 likes. He is currently level 96. He has a large amount of friends and he is actually very friendly. The only reason he might kick someone is if they join the wrong server where he has Legendary Pro hangouts, or if they are extremely disrespectful to him or his friends. His favorite map is DEATH, due the aspects of raw skill in gameplay. His second is DAC, because it is one of the most chilling games he likes to play. Bonkio Master's maps are known for having an imprinted "M" logo whenever he makes certain maps that are original so he gets credit for them. He also has a Youtube channel specifically the same as his name. He features a few videos involving confirming hackers, to hacking videos, 1v1s, new maps, and even his own form of winning compilations. He also appears in "Shyguymask's - One Man Army" video where he is the last challenger as a part of the premiere and in "Joker and me's - Can I Beat Bonkio Master" video with a short introduction about his gameplay tactics specifically on the DEATH map. Bonkio Master's account has been hacked at least 3 times on bonkio almost forcing him to quit due to a hacker erasing all of his maps and sharing the pass. His new account "IAmBonkioMaster" remains his alternative account. He is recently trying to regain the title for his original account. His other alt is a Level 7 account which he rarely plays: named "2 Bonkio Master." Currently he can also can do certain hacks such as the invisible name hack (he learned this hack from The Blue Blur) which he shows in his hacking videos on Youtube. Compared to trolling accounts with CE, he does not consider these hacks and is planning on learning new hacks just for fun. He plans on reaching level 100 by mid-progress on his account in year 2019. Youtube Channel Link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCW65QrIcXspfWd5AIH-HFs Bonkio Master: 'Level 96 '*currently of 10/22/2018 Download-0.jpg|Bonkio Master Tournament 2f875f9d-95f2-4958-82b2-81a5dc55ae92.jpg|Bonkio Master 2017 Skin Bandicam 2018-10-21 17-15-32-593.jpg|Bonkio Master 2018 Skin Screenshot 20190226-200823 2.png|Bonkio Master 2019 Skin Category:Players Category:Youtubers Category:BCD Members Category:Hackers